Gameplay
by Wamakai
Summary: Hibari asks Haru a rather hard question about a certain game... 1886 oneshot please R&R?


**I was reading a fan fiction story that included a pocky stick and I thought it would be interesting to write one with Hibari in it. He may be a little OOC, but such is Hibari in a romantic story. Please let me know what you think? Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters and or locations in this fan fiction story that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot of this fan fiction story and nothing else.**

"What is this pocky game?" She gasped first of all because the voice that asked the question belonged to Hibari Kyoya, formidable prefect and strongest Vongola Guardian and second because he had asked for an answer to such a strange question. His bro rose and she could clearly see his impatience.

"Well, it's a game that you play with a pocky stick. It's really silly Hibari-san, I'm sure you don't want to play it being an herbivore kind of thi..."

"Show me," he said interrupting her and sitting down in a seat formerly occupied by her friend. They had all turned tail when he had appeared leaving her in such a strange dilemma. Her face coloured at the thought of playing the pocky game with Hibari of all people.

"Ano, why do you..."

"That is unimportant." he snapped. Of course he would never let her know how curious he was about this strange game that all the students seemed to be abuzz about. Besides, how could he conduct himself adequately as a head prefect if he had no idea what the students did? For this, he had to know what kind of game this was and why it involved a chocolate stick. He wasn't particularly a fan of chocolate, but he would put up with it for now.

"Eto, w...well, you put one end of the stick in your m...mouth," she said pulling one of her chocolate stick out of its box. He took it from her and put it in his mouth. He looked at her silently urging her to go on. She wondered if she would survive this after all. Maybe she could change the rules a little bit so he could go his way...

But if he found out she had been lying, there would be hell to pay.

"Then?" he asked growing even more impatient with her pause. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Then someone else bites the other end..."

She stopped there hoping he would leave her alone now and she even smiled as sweetly as she could so he could believe her.

"There's more," he said.

"N... no, there's no more. See, it's a silly game isn't it? My it's getting late. I should see you later Hibari-san." With that, she rose and would have made it to the door had he not spoken again.

"Miura Haru," he said. She flinched at the cold tone of his voice. She had barely taken two steps and the door now looked as if it was a mile away. Considering how trapped she felt, she might as well. She took a deep breath and sat back down.

"Alright fine," she said practically at the end of her tether. He wanted to know? Well then she would show him.

She took the other end of the pocky stick still in his mouth and bit some off. "Now you bite some off."

He did and she bit off another bit. She resolutely decided she would concentrate fully on the stick of chocolate and nothing else. That turned out to be rather silly since in a moment, his lips came into view and she flushed. She could always stop the game now. There was no point in continuing since he already knew the rules of the game...

"How do I win?" he asked. His expression was still the same as normal as ever. She blinked for a moment and was so tempted to look away.

"Y... you... you finish the stick."

She saw the very (very) mild surprise in his eyes before he took yet another bite and finished the little stick of chocolate keeping their lips apart. Haru gasped at the contact and would have moved away had he not held her in place and touched his tongue to her lips. In a moment, the chocolate had completely disappeared and he pulled away from her.

Haru was bright red. He looked at her for a moment noting her breathlessness as well as her flushed face. So that was why people played that game. How so very interesting. He turned and walked away saying no more. He had found out what he wanted and saw no need to remain there any longer.

Perhaps he would get her to play with him again another time.


End file.
